


春天不是读书天

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: (I guess, First Kiss, M/M, Puppy Love, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 青春期到了，乔纳森做春梦了，然后梦里的是达米安。全盘皆输。





	春天不是读书天

**Author's Note:**

> ·只是想看两人双向暗恋，然后狼狈地告白，然后在一起。  
7500字注意，一发完。  
年龄增长，13岁×16岁，彼此性格有所温和。

1

又一次，乔纳森因力量过载而昏倒。不知过了多久，等他再醒来，达米安的脸悬在他的上方。他的朋友跪在地上，像抱一个小孩一样抱着他。夕阳从达米安的肩头探出来，他的颜色变得更深，而边缘变得夺目。他的朋友，像一幅画被描绘了。

“D。”

他感觉自己像个麻醉刚过的人。别说话了。他想，怕自己情不能自已，脱口而出。

达米安低下头，他看到那厚厚的睫毛柔情地垂下来：

“没事了。”

“搞砸了？”

“没，没有。”达米安摇头，“我把他们打趴了。”

乔纳森勉强地看向周围，坏蛋们都倒地不起了。他想达米安也已经喊了警察。

“是不是该叫……”

“不，我带你回去，”达米安看着他，“是我把你叫出来的，我的责任。”

“什么？我可以自己……”

“你不可以，白痴。”达米安翻了翻眼珠，“动动你的脚趾头？我猜不行。”

“啊，你又对了。”乔纳森笑起来，“不要公主抱，拜托了。”

“看来你神志恢复得差不多了。”达米安的语气不像开玩笑，他遵从乔的意思，把他扛起来。

“……这姿势还是感觉很奇怪。”

“安静点。”

“你搬得动我吗？”

“可以，我10岁时搬过比你还重的人。但是，没错，”达米安喘了口气，“你胖死了。”

乔纳森无奈地笑了笑。他认真的朋友，刀子嘴刀子心的，只会用容易被误解的方式去爱别人。

后来，达米安带着他在高楼间穿行。大都会，五光十色，而他仍像第一次来那样微微发晕。也许是他现在还比较脆弱的缘故吧。

“D？”

“嗯？”

“你要是今晚不来打扰我的话……”

“你就会和某个人跳舞，我知道。”

“她胆子很小，这次请我去舞会，可能快把一辈子的勇气花光了。所以……你又让我做坏事了。”

“以后还有的是舞会，好人小乔。”

“你不参加舞会的吧？”

“我不跳舞。”

“是因为没有人要吧。”

达米安跳上一个天台，揽着他腰部的手箍紧了：

“我要把你丢在垃圾桶里。我真的会。”

乔纳森笑了起来。

“如果……”他要说一句很危险的话了，“如果我请你呢？”

“你还是个小鬼”，达米安可能会这样回答，即便他们只差了三岁，“你是低年级的”。

乔纳森会见招拆招，回答他，他在外形上和他一样，16岁。

但是达米安只是说：“话那么多，你是不是已经恢复了？”

“回答我呀。”

对方“嘁”了一声。乔纳森敏锐地感觉他的手松了。

“看来是恢复了。”

话音刚落，达米安就把他丢了下去。乔纳森听到地面的喧嚣同他瞬间拉近，在掉到高楼腰部的时候，他绕了个弯，重新飞上来。

这个疯子。讨厌鬼。

“你**的有什么毛病？！”

达米安单足踏在边缘，露出他的招牌邪恶微笑。

“宝贝乔回家要被妈妈拿肥皂水洗嘴巴了，”他耸耸肩，“你不会有事的，那下面有一个垃圾箱，你懂，这里垃圾箱到处都是，比游戏里的干草堆还多。”

“那也不是你突然这么干的理由吧！”

“说老实话，你从什么时候恢复力气的？”

“呃……十分钟前。”

“所以你让我多扛了你十分钟。”达米安走过来，气压开始变低。

“嘿，”乔纳森开始冒汗，“我真的还全身酸软呢，不要打架，好吗？”

达米安看着他，笑了一下，转身继续往肯特家的方向走。

“我逗你的，”他说，“不过我很担心你的状态。你已经13岁了，你不应该还会暴走的。”

“偶然情况。青出于蓝的代价。”乔纳森跟上去，“你不会开始自责了吧。”

“有一点点。”

他的朋友还没有回答他的问题。

“刚刚的问题……”

“你认真的吗？”

乔纳森点头。

“虽然不知道为什么要回答不可能发生的问题……但我会考虑的。满意了吗？”

“满意了。”

乔笑了起来。

我最好的朋友，不，不是不可能，它会发生的。

2

那天晚上，他意识到达米安长大了，成长到可以勾起了他的性欲。

乔纳森忘了，那也是因为他自己长大了。

也许是因为当天傍晚，达米安为他献出了柔软的怀抱，像一只嘴硬了很久但终于松口的贝壳，使他快要热泪盈眶。当然，也可能是达米安被阳光蒸发出的香味——蒂普提柯的水中倒影，与他自命不凡的好朋友简直天作之合。

达米安搂着他，担心他，连毒舌都下不去嘴，不得不掏出一腔生硬、笨拙的温柔。他保证，如果他当时就恢复了力气，他会立刻抱住达米安，说：啊，D，我真喜欢你。

乔纳森完全明白了什么是“亵渎感”。以往，如果对着和自己无关的明星手淫，完事后他只会感到空虚，偶尔还有频繁手淫后的厌烦感。

但是，如果他想的是达米安——他的好朋友，如果在那混血的褐色身体的凹陷处，流出属于他的奶白色精液，肚子鼓鼓的，眼角带泪，嘴角放荡地上扬——他感到压倒性的无地自容，与不可思议地快乐。

直到手上满是那无地自容的产物。

乔纳森原本以为达米安可以放过自己了，哪里想到他还会跑到自己梦里来。但他也毫无办法了，他一边干他又一边哭，快乐又难过地，“对不起”、“对不起”，他发誓这必须是最后一次玷污达米安了，因为他是自己最好的朋友。虽然有时他确实特想抽达米安，但绝对不至于把达米安按在床头粗暴地抽插，把他的屁股撞到泛红发肿，害他发出色情电影里的做作呻吟，最后在他褐色的身体上做出奶油派——太过了。

但乔纳森停不了。达米安哥哥什么都肯做，他要达米安口交，达米安就乖乖地含下去，然后故意射他满脸，让他一只眼睛吊着厚厚的精液，睁不开。

他在想，如果他们真的相爱，早上的时候，或许一觉睡到日上三竿，谁先溜出被子，另外一个就把他拽回来。

直到他醒来，他的眼角还堆着眼泪。

一线阳光打在他眼皮上，还在持续地发热。

他眨了眨，难以适应这清澈的空气，其中没有他们相爱并做爱的味道，那些眼泪便斜流下去。

乔纳森坐起来，撑住额头，他头疼，然后他发觉自己梦遗了。不梦遗才是怪事。露易斯来叫他起床，他坐在那里一言不发，不好意思地望着他母亲。露易斯一瞬间就明白了，她忍住不笑：

“好啦，我知道了。去洗个澡，没什么大不了的。”

但是乔纳森感觉自己被全毁了。

3

3

“噢，多萝西，终于找到你了，”上学时，他第一时间就去找那个女孩，“昨天的事，我真的……”

“我知道，没事的。”多萝西脸红了。

“没有人刁难你吧？”

乔纳森真的很担心这一点，类似“噢，多萝西，你不是和肯特约好了吗，肯特去了哪里？他抛弃你了吗？”这样的话。

“噢，没有，我也逃跑了。”

“很好，”乔纳森条件反射地点赞，“啊不，不好。是我的错。下次，下次舞会咱们还可以一起的，比如……”

他想起了达米安。而达米安处在今天的“禁用词”里面。

“早上好，万人迷，”，乔纳森感觉有手在自己脖子附近乱动，“在女朋友面前至少把衣领整理一下吧。”

“嘿！”乔纳森猛地捉住那只手，“达、达米安……”

达米安从容地抽出手，不过令他意外的是，乔纳森就站在他面前，一动不动地脸红到了脖子根。

“嗯哼？”达米安抬了抬下巴，“我说中了什么吗？”

昨晚他像条兔子一样干了达米安……在梦里。而这家伙还一无所知地站在自己面前，带着一如既往嘲弄的笑容。这个笨蛋。

“你、你别胡说！”

“嗷，我明白了。”

达米安又笑了笑，转身走掉了。乔纳森望见他的颈背，那里的头发比他想象的要修建得更好。那块颈背，曾被他用力掐住，以便他用力插入。

女孩试探性地搭上他的肩膀，他清醒过来。

“你没事吧，乔纳森？”

“呃，抱歉，”乔纳森恍然，只有不好意思地耸耸肩，“朋友。比较讨厌的那种。”

“啊，我看出来了。”

女孩也笑了。

后来凯茜也遇上了他，别的就不那么重要了。说真的，为什么他在达米安面前还像个小孩？虽然他很愤怒，但一想到自己昨晚对对方做了多么过分的事，他又原谅了自己。

4

乔纳森一连数次拒绝了达米安，不，罗宾的召唤。

“你有少年泰坦。你可以让他们和你一起。”

倒吊在他窗前的“蝙蝠”——罗宾无奈地看着他：

“这种小事我还不想找他们，倒是你，你到底怎么了？”

“我？我很好。”

乔纳森坐在双人床的上铺，脖子上还圈着头戴式耳机，目光很黯淡。他已经疏远达米安好一段时间了，甚至后者都开始怀疑自己是不是太热情了，那可就太搞笑了。

罗宾敏捷地落在他窗前，像只猫一样坐下。

“前几次，你是因为要约会吗？”

“不是。”

“你可以直说，”达米安摊手，“虽然是儿女情长，但完全理解。”

“怎么说，因为根本不是啊！”

罗宾挑眉，这么情绪化的乔纳森，“那是什么？你晕倒了几次，所以你觉得自己不能打退堂鼓了？”

乔纳森干脆躺下，翻了个身，不想理他。

“你那是青春期状态不稳定而已。”

乔纳森进一步把自己缩进卫衣里。然后他就听到了靴子斩钉截铁爬上梯子来的声音，达米安粗暴地把他扳过来，按住他：

“下来，跟我上去。”

“你好烦。”

“第一天认识我？”

达米安跳下去，爬出窗户，留了一句：“快点，你要敢晾我……”

乔纳森烦躁中更有不可思议，按达米安的性格，对他的不合作态度，达米安应该直接揍他一拳，然后扬长而去。

“为什么？！”

“因为我要照顾你，行了吗？”达米安的声调也抬高了，“因为你是超级小子，你和我认识了很久了，而你现在的表现就是个青春期旺盛的屁孩！”

前半句令人印象深刻，后半句则没有逻辑。乔纳森，无可奈何地坐起来，并未压低自己的音量：

“真想说不要你照顾。”

“太大声了，”罗宾披风从窗前一闪而过，“那还有人像我这样么，大老远跑来吃你闭门羹？”

没有。

乔纳森的嘴巴撅了又撅。

“你没有资格教训我，你自己也是个16岁的小孩。”

他飘在空中，而达米安向他伸出手，把他拉上来。

“那还是比你大。”

“拜托，别又开始……”

“但你确实是陷入青春期的事情了，”达米安开门见山，而乔纳森张张嘴，又抿紧了，“拜托，是个人都能看出来，我甚至不需要有通灵能力。”

“所以你是上来八卦的吗？嘲笑我的暗恋？”

“嗯哼，通过聆听与嘲笑，让你的英雄生活回到正轨。”

“嘲笑就免了。我会忍不住揍你的。”

达米安蹲下来，望着下方来往的车流。乔纳森想了想，坐到他旁边，又特地隔了几个拳头的距离。

“谢谢你，不论如何，”乔纳森焦虑地荡起双腿，“你这么贴心，快把我吓到了。”

“有人以前教我，我过去是不以为然的，”他说，“不过这比我想象的要有用，尤其是当你想做好领袖的话。”

“你的某个哥哥吧。”

乔纳森没意识到自己这话说得有多僵硬。

“噢，乔宝贝嫉妒了吗？”

“没有！”

“没关系，你是不一样的。”

乔纳森的耳朵瞬间飞上一抹红。他指望达米安详细解释一下，他还想听下去，但达米安在此停下了。

他只好抬起头，搜索枯肠，他想说出来，却不要太明显了——否则一下达米安就彻底赢了。

“达米安，你爱上过别人吗？——天，我听起来好恶心。”

达米安看着尴尬到吐舌头的他，“当然。”

“单相思的？”

“她拒绝我了。”

“为什么？”乔纳森不怀好意地笑了，“因为你很讨嫌？”

“因为我‘是个小鬼’。”达米安瞪他，“你也是，小鬼。”

“原来你告诉她了！我以为你是那种到死都不会表白的人。”

“不，我想是因为，我表现得太明显了，就像你这么明显。”

“嘁。”

等一下……这是说他已经败露了？他才做完梦的那几天，总是控制不住地对达米安脸红，这些都被看穿了？

乔纳森捂住嘴，羞惭顷刻间席卷了他的脸颊。

“乔纳森·肯特，”达米安的眼睛眯起来，嘴角上翘，“你真的觉得你骗得过我吗？说。”

“说什么？我不知道你要……”

该死的，不要脸红了，至少不要这么红了……

“说你喜欢……”

乔纳森感觉时间正在按毫秒走动。

这家伙明明已经知道是自己了，却还要逼我说出来。

他只是想证明他赢了吗？他是不是连录音笔都准备好了？

乔纳森想，达米安大概，根本没有把这个——他的感情当回事去看待。这在乔纳森的意料之中，也不可避免地令他心碎。

“好了，是你！你这个自命不凡的混蛋！想不到吧，那么多正常人排队等着我喜欢，我偏就对你感兴趣！”乔纳森推开他，眼睛不争气地发酸，“现在好了吧？你可以开始笑了！”

但他没有听到预想中的笑声。沉默，除了两个人粗重的喘息声。

两个人……？

“……”

达米安站在那里，面红如滴血。

“你说……我？”

达米安看起来也完全被现实击碎了。

难道不该是我查到的那些女人中的一个吗？

5

达米安从来没想过要当哥哥。

他又不是理查德，时时喷发出大哥哥的责任心。

他不喜欢小孩，不喜欢保持天真，因为他生命中有太多的“爹地”，和少量的母亲，他们一直对他伸出食指：去做这个，去做那个；或者干脆摆出一只手掌：不准这样。

他发了疯一样地想逃脱他们。

然后找到一个，他可以合理控制——或者叫它“照看”的东西。这也是为什么他喜欢动物，它们那么一言不发，接受你的爱抚，必要之时，被你执着皮毛转移位置：“笨蛋，不可以去那里。”

乔纳森不是动物。

但他依然想去安抚他。当乔纳森越来越表现得像个一惊一乍的思春期少年，达米安一面偷笑着，一面无言地对他多了个心眼。他观察乔纳森的早晨，下午，偶尔课间，如果他路过那里的话。

从乔纳森开始对他爱答不理开始，他意识到乔纳森也许真的爱上了什么别人，然而，他有些心痛地记得，他曾经是乔纳森小小世界最重要的部分之一。

“有趣。”

也许他会像自己当年一样蠢。噢，乔纳森宝宝，被拒绝，然后跺着脚愤恨世界吧。

但达米安的目光变得失落了，他知道乔纳森明明是受欢迎的。他有一大沓名单，上面是学校里对乔纳森芳心暗许的人（包括男生），虽然不保证百分百准确。如发光体一般，在什么地方都完美无缺的乔纳森，怎么会遭人拒绝呢？

他甚至只在达米安面前露出他讨人厌的一面来。但，可以理解，他的对手是嘴毒又别扭的达米安，要以毒攻毒。

这世上只有达米安，是难以让人喜欢上的。

6

“你最好是在开玩笑，”达米安僵硬地笑，他在想下一句要怎么虚张声势。

“真的，我真的喜欢你，笨蛋。”

“没门，你喜欢的是……”达米安咬着牙，红着脸，嘴巴哑火了。该死，都是些什么名字来着，一个个都俗气的要死。

达米安的脚后跟好像在往后滑，但乔纳森不会让他得逞。他一把扯过达米安，几乎把他朋友的腰肢贴在他的另一只手臂上。

“你要逃跑吗？不行了，达米安，是你逼我的。你觉得很吃惊，还是很恶心？”

乔纳森取下罗宾的多米诺面具，他们蓝色的目光与绿色的目光相碰了。乔纳森湛蓝色的眼珠颤动着，他很难过，达米安能感觉出来。

“但你都得听着了。都是你的错。”

是达米安渗出汗滴的后颈，还是他闭上眼时卷卷的睫毛，还是他衣服上的香味……无所谓，达米安引诱了他，确切无疑。

“不，”达米安错开他的视线，“我永远不会对你感到恶心。”

“哈哈，”乔纳森笑了笑，“我也是这样想的。谢谢你，D。”

他不太想要答案，因为他觉得那不会是“好”。但他不想就这样放走达米安，他总害怕第二天开始，他的朋友就会装作没事人，更过分的是，用一种诡异的敬重来对待他——所有表白失败的，但又不至于绝交的人会得到的惊喜。

“凯西？”

乔纳森一愣，“什么？”

“我以为是她。”

“她是朋友。”

“我也知道那个被你放了鸽子的人的名字。”

“不可能，我告诉过你了我是帮忙——喂，你这是调查了我吗？”

“她们都爱你——很多人都爱你，笨蛋，”达米安垂着眼睫。

“我知道，我知道，”乔纳森的手不由自主地紧了，“但我只梦见过你。”

如果不算我奇怪的性启蒙的话，那是动画里的一头……不过乔纳森知道这时候说这话会大煞风景。

达米安咬着牙，他接受了太多的信息，以至于大脑过载，脸庞发热。他想要扒开乔纳森握住他腰部的手，他知道他得哄这个固执，和他一样固执的孩子。

“乔，放开我，我不会跑。”

乔纳森松开手，心里喃喃着，他的辛杜瑞拉不要提着裙边跑掉。

达米安走到楼顶边缘，坐下来，感觉气流经过皮肤时那么醺人。他重新戴上面具，拍拍身边的位子，要乔纳森过来。乔纳森举轻若重地在他身边坐下，还确认了一下一拳头的安全距离。

“多少次？”他说不出那个词，“梦到……我。”

“呃，唔，”乔纳森被问住了，“我没有数，也许很多次？”

“……”

“好多个晚上？顺便一提，我把你想的太听话了。”

“我猜你也对我很不好吧，”达米安有些丧气地说，“鉴于你老觉得我虐待你……”

“没有，我发誓！”乔纳森情绪激动，靠近了一点，“啊，抱歉。”

达米安居然没在意这一点。

“那你为什么躲着我？”达米安的指头抠起来，“我以为你要么是迷失自我了，要么是有了自己的事情，青少年恋情发生了，什么的。”

“因为我怕见到你。我花了很大力气去承认我喜欢上你了，然后，不知怎么的，我觉得我大概是输了，”乔纳森落寞地笑了笑，“我变得很讨厌自己。”

“输？你真是傻。”

“拜托，如果是你，你也会觉得输掉了的，”乔纳森夸张的模仿，“‘我怎么会喜欢这个幼稚鬼，笨蛋外星混血人呢，绝对有哪里搞错了’。”

达米安不置可否地哼哼。

“达米安，你第二天会把这些都忘了吗？”

“你要我忘吗？你要我忘的话，我就忘了。”

“不，还是别忘了。”

达米安点点头。

乔纳森觉得自己还能要求一件事情。虽然很难相信，但他觉得现在的达米安会答应。

“达米安，我不想要求更多了，只是……”好难说，但是一定要说，“我可以吻你吗？我还没吻过别人。”

“为什么？给我个有说服力的理由。”

果然，达米安还是难以触碰的。但他都料到了。

“我想知道你吻起来是不是和梦里一样。”

乔纳森斗胆握住达米安按在地上的手，那手缩成一团，却不打算逃。达米安的眼睛往下一看，又回来盯着乔纳森。

那是个押了所有情感的孩子的脸。达米安真羡慕乔纳森，羡慕他可以义无反顾地倾尽所有地去喜欢他人，而他不敢，觉得分太多了，发现自作多情时就格外痛苦。也羡慕他——也许是第一次——第一次便能被对方宠爱。

达米安突然短促地笑了一下，他眼睛有些热，不是没有人爱他，很多人都爱护他，但能被带有情欲地爱着，那是不同的。乔纳森像一汪清冽到发冷的泉水，汩汩然从心口冒出来。

“‘我不想要求更多’，不，”他捏住小三岁的朋友的下巴，“你该要求更多的。”

他倾过去，仿佛是吻一颗樱桃上的露水。

7

第二天的时候，乔纳森在路上碰到了达米安。他想也没想，就扑上去抱住对方。

“嗷！”乔纳森吃痛地喊出来，因为达米安应激的胳膊肘戳到他肋骨了，“是我啊！”

达米安推开他凑来的脸颊，气恼地说，“你在干嘛？”

“天啊，达米安，你说好的不会忘了的，”乔纳森装作大失所望的样子，“你又要失忆了吗？”

“我的意思是边上有人！”

“那又怎样，他们没看过男生拥抱男生吗？”

“……”

达米安无奈地被乔纳森揉来揉去，感觉自己变成了阿福手里的面团。

“你换香水了？”

乔纳森在他颈窝里嗅了一下，那骤然靠近的温暖呼吸，他吓得身子一抖。他不得不警告对方：

“你最好放尊重点，肯特，我还没有答应你。”

“你在开玩笑吧，”乔纳森的手劲变大，他显然生气了，“你昨天答应我了！”

“我说的是试用期。”

乔纳森的音量提高了：“为什么男朋友还会有试用期？！”

达米安推开他，笑着说：“因为这就是我，宝贝，和你梦里的完全不同。”

“好吧，”乔纳森咬咬牙，“请问试用期有多长？”

“看你的表现。”

“试用期有什么该做的不该做的吗？”

“看我的心情。”

“这是独.裁，这不是试用期。”

“那你要退出吗？现在还来得及，我无所谓，”骗他的，他不可能会放弃，“以后半途而废的话，我不会放过你的。”

乔纳森望着他，眼睛眯起来。

他不会放弃的。

“当然不会，”乔纳森拉过他的手，“牵手，可以吗？”

“可以。就一会儿。”

“‘就一会儿’。”

看吧，我告诉过你了，他不会放弃的。

8

达米安某些地方还挺古板的。

后来乔纳森试图在巡逻时拉达米安的手，甚至想直接打横抱着他飞，即便他一点儿伤也没有。这些当然遭到了对方的严厉批评。

“专业点，好不好？”

他在某些地方也很大方。比如在“下一次舞会”的时候，达米安让他去找那个被放了鸽子的女孩。

“有什么不好的？给你个补偿的机会。

“我会嫉妒？我觉得我被你小看了，真的。”

最后，乔纳森终于看到了达米安的身体。他一直都以为那是很光滑的，均匀流淌的褐色小溪。但那上面其实伤痕累累，新长出来的肉颜色浅一点，尤其是他的胸口，有一道细长的伤疤，那时他才明白，传说是这样留在了他的爱人身上。

他的指尖划过那条线，它轻轻凸起来，他情不自禁地凑上去亲吻它们。

他想起前些日子，当他再次梦到达米安的时候。他以为那又是一场春梦，但那里的达米安只是和他一起坐在大楼顶端，他们的视线远处，太阳缓缓地从水面升起。

也许你不必再来，乔纳森说，摸摸他的脸。我已经可以每天遇见你，拥抱你，亲吻你。

已经没有什么再需要在梦里实现的东西。

梦里的达米安常常一言不发，只是听着他讲话。这次，达米安捧住他的手，让脸颊更贴近他的手心。

直到那张脸上终于泛起如愿以偿的微笑。

(end

**Author's Note:**

> 写的并不满意，很对不起两个孩子。  
但是怀了就不能流产你说是不是。  
嗯该更新钟米了。


End file.
